Cave Painting
by fiercesunshine
Summary: During an undercover mission, a game of Truth or Dare reveals some skin. Rude/Reno, body art tattoos and piercings , and not for kids.


**Author's Note:** Rated M for a reason, kids. 3

**Disclaimer:** Do not own, don't make any money, blah blah blah.

* * *

It was night, though it usually is for things like this. The Turks had been placed on an undercover mission, which meant they were sleeping under the stars in civilian clothing with little more than two sleeping bags, a lighter, and some cigarettes. Ration bars and canteens of water were the only food they had, but each of them had a concealed gun and their weapon of choice. Rude had his sunglasses. It was, in Reno's words, "a fucking throwback to the goddamn Neanderthals", and, in Rude's words, "casual".

"Why the hell do we have to be out here, anyways?" Reno had complained for the fifth time as he lit another cigarette.

"Rufus is hunting and one of his companions is out to get him," Rude had replied automatically, ignoring Elena's eye roll and Tseng's sigh of irritation.

That had been in the morning, and Tseng and Elena had left since then. They had a different section of the wilderness to cover, and a different version of the assignment. After they had left, it had started to rain, and now it was an all-out monsoon. After finding a shelter in a cave, Rude had decided to wait it out, but now he was wondering if it would ever end. Next to the fire, Reno was stretched out on his sleeping bag in a long-sleeved, navy blue shirt and jeans. His hands were behind his head and his sharp blue eyes watched Rude for a bit before he spoke up.

"Hey, partner, let's play a game," Reno drawled, his voice leading Rude back to the fire. Pulling off his olive drab jacket to reveal a shirt much like Reno's, except black, Rude nodded slightly. "What sort of game?"

"Hmm… how 'bout Truth or Dare?" Reno asked, unwrapping a ration bar and practically inhaling it.

"Sure."

Reno blinked. He hadn't really expected Rude to agree, but he quickly overcame his surprise. "Alright! Truth or Dare, then?"

"Mm… Dare."

"Take your sunglasses off and leave 'em off for the rest of the night."

Rude slowly complied, carefully tucking his sunglasses into the pocket of his discarded jacket. He hadn't been expecting that, but he supposed that was part of the game's charm. "Your turn."

"Truth, I guess… Not feeling too motivated right now." Reno grinned before sitting up, tossing the wrapper of his ration bar into the fire with a casual shrug.

"…Any tattoos?"

Reno's ever-present smirk grew wider. "You mean other than the ones on my delightful face?"

Rude snorted. "Obviously."

Reno laughed. "Yeah. I've got this freaky tribal cat/Behemoth thing on my left arm from when I was a kid, and I've got a phoenix on my back. Goes with the hair, y'know, and the chicks love it. You?"

"I didn't say Truth, Reno." Ride reminded him, trying to picture his partner with aforementioned tattoos.

"Well, if ya say Dare, I'll just dare ya to tell me."

Rude grunted before shifting slightly, knowing Reno well enough to know he was telling the truth. "I have a Hydra on my back – it's a dragon/snake monster with numerous heads. The only way to kill it is to cut off one of the heads, but almost all of them are immortal and sprout more when you cut them off."

"That's cool, yo. Any others?"

"I've got Oriental dragons on both arms," Rude replied, before adding "Truth or Dare?"

Reno hummed for a minute before picking. "Dare."

"Show me."

"…What?"

"Your tattoos. I want to see them. Call me an art appreciator."

Reno shrugged before pulling off his shirt. "Sure."

Rude walked over to him, nodding his approval of the Behemoth-like thing on Reno's left arm before going behind him. "This is…"

"Nice, right? Some guy in Wutai did it; they do 'em the best, y'know."

Rude made a slight noise of agreement, but his brain was too busy trying to process the sight before him. The phoenix's winds were outstretched, the gleam in its eye making it unnervingly realistic – Rude almost found himself wondering why it wasn't giving off any heat. The curve of its beak and talons were deadly, but beautiful. The tail went low, past – he swallowed – the line of Reno's dark red boxers.

As Rude studied his back, a thought struck Reno. Awhile ago, Rude had mentioned getting another piercing, but no more had appeared on the man's ears. "Hey, Rude?" Pausing long enough to hear Rude grunt, Reno continued. "Where else d'you have piercings?"

Rude coughed slightly, straightening, though his partner couldn't see him. "Why?"

Reno shrugged. "Just wondering. It hurt like hell to get the ones in my ears, but what about you?"

"Don't you want to see my tattoos?" Rude asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, sure." Turning around, Reno watched as Rude pulled off his shirt. "Nice, red and green dragons. And they've even got material in their claws. Now turn around and sit so I can see that back piece." Rude complied.

The Hydra was impressive. It was teal, with golden eyes, silver teeth and claws, and way too many heads for Reno to count. It was snapping, roaring, fierce and defiant as it fought some invisible enemy.

"Whoa." Slightly breathless, Reno's long, pale fingers reached out on their own to trace the outline of the tattoo.

At the first touch, Rude stiffened. He said nothing, however, and as Reno continued to trace his back, he began to relax. When Reno's hands began to crawl up and down his arms he sat completely still, but once again began to let his guard down. When Reno's hands suddenly appeared on his chest, however, he cleared his throat.

"Well, no piercings there… But you told me you had at least one more…" Reno murmured in Rude's ear, his voice slightly husky. Rude felt him shift to his knees, and suddenly Reno's pale body was pressed close against him. Long fingers began to trace the muscles on his chest, hot breath leaving a trail of fire down Rude's neck. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but watch as Reno slid around him and settled between his legs with feline grace.

"I wonder…" and then Reno was palming him through his jeans, and it was all Rude could do not to flinch, to twitch, to react – though part of him was definitely reacting. Reno grinned, and Rude knew he was in trouble; knew that he'd probably been in trouble from the start of the game. "Hmm, I'd better take a look… it's hard to tell."

Suddenly, Rude's world was hot breath up and down his cock, a wet tongue lapping at the stud at the head, and the warm wetness of Reno's mouth. Groaning, Rude finally moved, only to reach out and grab Reno's hair as his hips bucked. Reno purred around him, and Rude moaned. He had never imagined…

Releasing his partner from his mouth, Reno sat up, licking his lips. Reno knew a good thing when he saw it, and though it had taken him time, he had finally gotten his partner right where he wanted him. Alone, out in the wilderness, with no one who might see them or recognize them, and no suits to remind them of who they were. He might have done this ages ago, but even though Reno was a joker, he wasn't a fool. He hadn't wanted to risk Rude running away. He wouldn't have made a move tonight, not like this, but the opportunity had presented itself with Rude's Truth question. "I don't know if I can fully… appreciate… your piercing, Rude."

Gasping slightly, Rude looked at his partner with lust-clouded eyes. He had admired the other man's physique on more than one occasion, and cursed his bluntness on many others, but now he was beginning to realize why he never drank much when they went out to bars. Rude was only human, his self control only so strong, and Reno was a friendly drunk. Now, however, Reno had started it, and so Rude felt no guilt about pinning his partner to the ground and slipping a hand into his boxers. "You know, Reno… that's the thing about some types of art."

Beneath him, Reno moaned, squirming slightly as a hand much larger than his own began to pump him. His hands started pushing against Rude's jeans, bringing them down to his knees as he managed to gasp out "What d'you mean?" and began to work on his own, showing his partner only too clearly exactly what he wanted.

Rude took the time to nip his partner on the ear before replying. "Some of them can only be appreciated if they're functional or send a message. Like cave paintings." Pumping faster, Rude smirked as he felt the muscles quiver.

"R-Rude!" Spilling out onto Rude's hand and the cave floor, Reno panted as Rude's thick fingers began to push against his entrance, teasing him. "I… I think maybe we should paint the cave some more, too. And you can teach me to appreciate that piercing."

Pulling his partner up for a kiss, Rude smirked. "Perfect."


End file.
